Hellsing New Generation
by 0cassar
Summary: As expected all things must come to a end for the next thing to take its place and it can be said for family as well now the off sping of the hellsing familys must grow up and take there roles in there family or will they go agenst there family for as long as they can now two friends now mush make a choose


"Hm what a beautiful night don't you think Alexander " " indeed it is a perfect night to kill some ghouls and vampires right Vlad "Said Alexander " yes it is" chuckled Vlad "So are you going to use you sword or guns or a mix of both "ask Alexander "I think I'll use a mix of both"with that he unsheathed is cane sword and pulled out one of his favorite pistols and cocked it and then Alexander pulled out his pistols and when in to deal some undead clean up.

About a half a hour his by there on the second floor while Alexander gave support and picking off the ones Vald misses but Vlad is such a expert on his weapons of choices when he combineds his sword and guns it's like a ballet his movement is so swift and presence and all flowing so smoothly "this is a fun warm up but you foul ghouls are dirtying my my freshly polished silver blade "Said Vlad sarcastically "oh get over it have you noticed that there are more ghouls than normal for one vampire that means there might be two here this is going to be fun"Said Alexander "I guess that means double the fun but I hope there real vampires not the man made ones "chuckled Vlad so as they make there why up to the third floor they come to the last room they opened the door and saw two female Vampires drinking the blood of a sorry soul the two of them could tell that these wear not vampires like Vlad at the same time they gave of a prayer "In the name of God we condem your souls to hell amen "both Vlad and Alexander say at the same time while unleashing a hell fire of bullets into the two vampires.

"Looks like I was right these wear man made "Said Alexander "let's just collect the chips and go "Said Vlad changing his pistols mag out and then holstering it and then wiping of his silver cane sword and then fixing his slickly top hat that was a beautiful light blue Vlad's fashion style would remind you of a butler or something like one or a classy Victorian man Alexander on the other hand wears tan suit and a trench coat Vlad was the son of Alucrad and Sares Dracula and Alexander was the son of Sir Integra wingate hellsing and a half vampire who was call Author Ernchester but the two teens were I. What you called the rebellion date which drove Sir Integra and Alucrad and Sares crazy but no one knows what happened to Alexander's father . As the two were walking home they look up at the big beautiful moon "What a beautiful night isn't it "asked Alexander "as always you are right "smiled and chuckled Vlad who's eye glowed bright Red in the moon light "come on let's go home "Said Alexander " ya lets I wonder how much trouble we'll get into tonight "laughed Vald .

So with that they began there why home some time has passed they when through the back gate which is never really guarded so should we dare go in throu the front or through the kitchen door "asked Vlad "I feel a bit peckish let's go through the kitchen door "Said Alexander and so they did but when they entered the door Fredrickson was there doing dishes your boyes food is over ther on the table and how was your boyes hunt to night asked Fredrickson still doing the dishes the two boys when over and Alexander started to eat his steak with a blood saus on it while Vlad was drinking a glass of just blood "it was just the same old trash just to MDV(man made Vampires)" said Vlad then he took a sip of his blood "you know our my mother hates it when you help us with stuff like this and when you give use one of her missions "chuckled Alexander "oh you know it can't be helped when one of her files goes missing just why are you trying to put blame on me "chuckled Fredrickson "oh Fredrickson I'll need you to touch up my blade it a bet blunt I guess I have been usi it a lot of you wouldn't mind "Asked Vlad "not at all it do full service on your gear just leave it on the table and and it will be read by tomorrow but you two should take the vents to your guys rooms your parents at not to happy one bit "thanks Fredrickson for the heads up "Said Alexander .

So when they were finished eating they did as Fredrickson suggested they took the vent to there room two two when they wear youngi and actually mapped out the vents and marked the vents and the vet cross sections with symbols not help them navigate the vent Vlad didn't dear go to his room in the basement he knew his mom or one of his siblings would be waiting for him i there so he when to the attic with he had turned in to his own little apartment "hm witch record do I want let's see oh this nice a nice smooth jazz recording I got this for Christmas last year from one of my friends over in the BPRD " man Big Red shure dose know how to fine some good ones he puts it on and instill some gentle sounding piano comes on along side some beautiful sax and drums then Vlad begins to get off his uniform and then he put something more comfortable to wear he puts on a pair or sweet pants and a baggy hoodie and sits In his favorite Chair and he opens his mini fridge and pulls out a bag of blood and begins to drink it then he turns on his tv and turn on a football game "huuuu I'm so tired that Missouri wasn't even that fun it all those weak ass man mades they are to weak they don't even put up a fun fight they die to easily "said. Vlad yawning the he looked at his clock it was almost sun rise "I guess I should go to bed " Said Vlad .

But in Sir Integra's office Alucrad and Sir Integra talk "you know are kids are a lot like use there both stubborn just like us Said Alucrad "hm ya I guess your right they are a lot like us but they but just like us they will be inheriting our post when we are to be no more so as you can tell we need to make sure they are protected at all coast "said Sir Integra just finishing her fine Cigars " I agree we need to talk to them about that "Said Alurad to Sir Integra kinda shocked "i Agree as well "Said Anna dracula "ah my lovely daughter how are you tonight "Said Alucard "im good "Said Anna and with that she disappeared "well I should be going to master "Said Alucrad "alright "Said Sir Integra as she also was about to go to bed "I guess we can deal with the boys tomorrow then "chuckled Sir Integra.


End file.
